Right Kind Of Wrong
by Kipcha
Summary: At 12 years old, Kanba knew he loved her. At 14 years old, he knew it was wrong. At 15 years old, he realised he didn't care. At 17 years old, Kanba knew nothing would be the same again.


_Simply not enough Mawaru Penguindrum fanfiction on here, I tell you!_

* * *

><p><em>At 7 years old, Kanba knew he liked Himari.<em>

* * *

><p>A young Kanba tilted his head in confusion, glancing between the boys as they sneered at his sister. Himari shifted her feet timidly, glancing between his two friends before resting her eyes on those of her older brother.<p>

"I... Thought I would walk home with Kan-chan..." She stated quietly, her eyes falling to the cement. "Hibari-chan and Hikari-chan had to leave earlier and I can't find Sho-chan..." She allowed her voice to cut off, unsure now of what to say. Kanba didn't see what the big deal was, he was actually extremely happy at the thought of walking home with Himari. He was about to tell her so when one of the other boys spoke up.

"Girls are gross." One told her bluntly, making a shooing motion with his hands as if driving off a bothersome dog. "Why don't you leave before you give us cooties."

"Yeah!" Snarled the other, taking a step forward and advancing on the young girl. Himari took a hesitant step back, looking desperately between Kanba's two friends. "Someone as cool as Kanba here wouldn't want to walk home with his annoying little sister when he's got us guys, isn't that right Kanba?"

The first snickered cruelly, not even waiting for a response from their red-haired idol. "So get out of here, you snot nosed little brat!"

The larger of the two stepped forward, his hand reaching out to shove the young girl down. Himari flinched, her eyes widening at the advancing boy. "K-Kan-chan!"

Before anyone knew what was happening, Kanba was standing above his 'friend', furiously holding the boys arm backwards and twisting it cruelly, his green eyes toiling with fury, a frown on his face.

"H-Hey man!" He shouted as his companion back-pedalled furiously, looking at Kanba with new fear in his eyes. "What the heck! Let go!"

"No one..." Kanba snarled, his voice guttural as he shook with fury. "No one touches Himari."

"A-Alright..." Surrendered the boy, tears flooding his eyes desperately. "Alright man! Just let me go!"

Still, Kanba's grip held, his hands quivering with emotion. The other boy trembled, watching as the tears began to run down his friends face. "I'm gonna go get a teacher!" He shouted, his threat falling unheeded to Kanba's ears. At Kanba's lack of reaction he turned quickly, running back in the direction of the school.

Kanba suddenly twisted harder, pushing the boy farther down to the ground before dropping him with a thud, the boys head bouncing slightly off the sidewalk. "Apologise to Himari."

"Hey man, what the Hell! I didn-"

"APOLOGISE!"

"KAN-CHAN!"

Kanba's eyes snapped up at the desperation in her voice, his eyes meeting her tearful violet ones. At the sight of her distress, Kanba's hands immediately left his victim, choosing instead to step around him and quickly inspect her for the cause of her tears. The boy took his chance while Kanba was distracted and bolted for the school yard, a choked sob escaping him as he whipped around the corner and out of sight.

"Himari?" He questioned, his hand reaching out to touch her. It felt like an electric shock ran through his hands when she jolted back away from him, her eyes wide with fear. He felt his jaw fall slack for a moment as she recoiled, a look in her eye like he had never seen before. "Himari?"

"You can't just hurt people like that, Kan-chan." She told him suddenly, shaking her head bitterly. "You can't! He didn't do anything that bad and you really hurt him. That was being a bully, Kan-chan!"

"But he was bullying you." Kanba replied automatically, his eyes clouded with confusion. "He would have hurt you..."

She sniffled in response, making no move to wipe away her tears as she gazed up at her older brother, determined to make a point. "Violence isn't the answer, Kan-chan. I could have just left and gone home myself. I was just hoping that you would go with me."

Hesitantly, he stepped forward, his hand brushing her cheek to swipe away a tear. He felt relieved when she remained still this time, her sobs abating. "I won't ever let anyone hurt you."

Himari looked up at him innocently, hiccupping slightly. "Just promise you won't hurt anyone anymore. You'll get yourself in trouble."

Kanba smiled slightly, his calm expression already soothing the girl. "Of course, I promise."

The moment was ruined, however, when the teacher of his class interrupted them. Pulling him back towards the school by his ear to call his parents, Himari stumbling behind them, Kanba couldn't help but feel pleased when Himari refused to leave his side for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><em>At 12 years old, Kanba knew he loved her.<em>

* * *

><p>Kanba scratched at his head angrily, his eyes fixed on the impossible homework that had been assigned to him by those hateful teachers. He was sure that regardless of the answer he gave, it would be the wrong one. So why would he even bother?<p>

"Kan-chan."

At her voice, a drawn out call of his name said with a musical lilt that only she could produce, Kanba immediately felt some of his earlier aggravation flow from him, the tension draining from his muscles at her mere presence. He glanced over his shoulder at her, his eyes immediately locking with her smiling ones as she read the paper over his shoulder, wisps of her hair tumbling over her shoulder and ticking his cheek.

Strawberries, he thought wistfully. She smells like strawberries.

She blinked at the complicated math problems that he had been trying to decipher, her eyebrows tightening together as she, too, became baffled by the difficult equations.

"Wow, they have you doing some tough stuff, huh?" She murmured, leaning forward and delicately placing her fingers on him to keep her balance. He hoped she didn't notice the sudden rush of color to his cheeks, nor the way that his heart was beginning to pound at an embarrassingly fast pace. "But then again, Kan-chan is in advanced classes." She gave him a look of admiration, one that only made his face turn a brighter shade of red. "You're so smart! I would be able to get any of this!"

"I-I'm not really." Kanba stuttered, pulling his sheets to his chest. He couldn't help but silently lecture himself for his humiliating behaviour. He was normally calm, cool and collected, so why one Earth was it that his little sister always had him acting like a fool?

Himari tapped her chin doubtfully. "Really? Because Sho-chan even admits it, although not while your around." Her face brightened considerably. "You're smart, you're kind and you're handsome to boot!" Her eyes turned mischievous as she sidled up to his side, elbowing him slightly in the side, a slightly evil chuckle underlying her words. "You must have the ladies falling at you're feet Kan-chan. You sly dog."

"No way!" He burst suddenly, causing Himari to jump slightly at his sudden volume. She recovered smoothly though, a giggle floating through the air as she danced back out into the hall.

"I just came to tell you dinner is ready!" She told him, turning to walk down the hall. "Be sure to come down soon!"

"Yes!" He responded, running his hand through his hair. He exhaled heavily, allowing himself to take a step back and fall back onto his bed, waiting for the heat to leave his face.

Why was she different?

* * *

><p><em>At 14 years old, he knew it was wrong.<em>

* * *

><p>"Romeo and Juliet." He read aloud, rolling his eyes at the title. How he had been dreading this month in English. Shouma didn't have to do it until next semester, so he wouldn't even be able to compare notes on the stupid play. Shouma had always been far more in touch with his 'feminine' side, so normally they swapped homework for different subjects. Shouma was not going to read the entire play just to help Kanba with his homework, however, leaving it entirely up to him.<p>

This was going to be a fun unit.

"Man, I hate this story." Muttered one of the boys to his right, trying to get Kanba's attention. At the slight turn of his head, Kanba acknowledged him, much to the boys pleasure. He flourished the playwright animatedly, rolling his eyes to exaggerate the point (As if his pathetic theatrics alone didn't do so). "Such a load of girly crap."

"Hmm." Kanba replied, swiftly losing interest in the conversation. His little reading buddy seemed determined to hold it, though, as he gave a loud laugh.

"I mean, I've heard Romeo and Juliet are cousins, for crying out loud."

Kanba turned to face him, a little more interested now. Romeo and Juliet were some of the most well known lovers in fiction. How did they make it work if they were blood related? "Yeah?"

Pleased to have gained Kanba's full attention, he nodded, a grin of his face. "Oh yeah, I haven't read it, but how freaky is that? I mean, imagine what kind of fruit would fall in love with family like that. What a weirdo."

Kanba's eyes darkened considerably. "I don't see what's so wrong with it." At the boys blank look, he quickly covered his tracks. "I mean, it's not real, right? But even so, it's not _that_ bad to love someone blood related like that."

The other boy didn't seem wholly convinced. "Well, their fiction so it don't really matter. But loving kin like that... It's freaky. I mean, imagine if they were brother and sister? That would just be friggen weird."

Kanba felt his hackles rise slightly to the challenge. "I don't see what's wrong with it."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Dude, it's sick."

"Who's place is it to tell someone that their love is wrong?" Kanba questioned rudely, his voice steadily raising in volume. "If it's so damn disgusting, maybe people should keep their noses in their own business!"

"H-Hey, man, list-"

"Who's place should it be to tell one person who they can and can't love, huh? So what if their cousins, or even brother and sister, if they love each other, what's wrong with that? People can't help who they love!"

"My Takakura-kun, already so involved in the unit!"

Kanba jumped slightly, turning to face his ecstatic English teacher and his entire class, all of which were facing him and eyeing him with great interest. Kanba dropped his gaze, annoyed at realising he had gained such a large audience.

"Sorry for causing a commotion." He replied coolly, sitting back in his seat with grace (He hadn't even realised he had risen to his feet) and staring down at his copy of Romeo and Juliet like it was the most interesting thing in the world. It took a few moments but eventually the class returned to what they were doing, his outburst soon forgotten.

While the teacher continued to prattle on, Kanba placed his head in his hands, attempting to fight off the pounding headache that was already beginning.

_What was he doing?_

* * *

><p><em>At 15 years old, he realised he didn't care.<em>

* * *

><p>Another scan.<p>

Another test.

Another needle.

Another doctor.

Another day.

Possibly her last.

Yet, she never complained.

Even on the worst of days, when her skin turned pale and translucent, her exhaustion betrayed by the dark shadows under her normally brilliant eyes, and she barely had the strength to walk, she still greeted him and Shouma with a smile. Always, she was there to ask them how they were, how their days went and never how terribly hers had. Never how she was plagued with headaches and dizziness and nausea, nor with how she had to sleep most of the day away to have enough energy to go on.

Always about them.

He supposed the good days were what kept her going. At least the bad ones were far and few in between, but they were still far too frequent in Kanba's opinion. Thankfully, however, most days one could not even tell that Himari was so seriously ill, and he would allow himself to fall into fantasy where he didn't have to fear for her life everyday. Where the three of them were safe.

But today was not one of those days.

They were in the hospital. Again.

He was being told he would lose her soon. Again.

And he was beginning to give up hope. Again.

"Kan-chan!" Scolded Himari harshly, breaking Kanba from his dark reverie of thought. He looked down at her in the bed, unwilling to see the absolute fragility that was there. Himari was a fighter, that was for certain. But she was so small, so weak... How could she fight off this when it wore her down a little more every day?

She puffed out her cheeks as she saw the depression taking over his eyes once more. "Kan-chan, get that scary look off your face!"

At her fiery expression, he couldn't help but let a small smile tilt his mouth. "Yes, yes." He replied chidingly, watching with amusement as her annoyance at being talked to like a child bloomed in her expression.

She had always been passionate and expressive. It was one of the many things he loved so much about her.

She huffed, crossed her arms abruptly. "Where's Sho-chan?" She questioned huffily.

Kanba glanced towards the door. "Went to get us all something to eat, I think."

Her reaction was immediate, a pleased glean coming to her eyes. "Really? What is it? Do you know Kan-chan?" Her nose wrinkled slightly as a thought occurred to her. "Oh, Sho-chan went... That means he's probably going to bring milk." She sighed, sinking into her pillow. "I like it more when you go Kan-chan, you just get what I like."

Kanba's tone took a teasing lilt. "Of course, little princess, whatever you like."

Himari sent him a look from the corner of her eye, showing quite clearly that she wasn't impressed with his sense of humour. But whatever comeback she had was lost when the door opened and Shouma came in, balancing a tray of food.

"Himari!" He called, smiling down at his sister as her stomach began to growl, feeling gluttoness at the very sight of food. "I got the best they had there, I hope it's alright! Well, the best you can get with hospital food, of course."

Himari began to take in the tray before her, freezing at the sight of the milk carton.

"Milk..." She whined, gazing up at Shouma pitifully. As if it would emphasise her point, she lifted the carton. "Miiiiilk? Really, Sho-chan?"

"Yes, Himari." Scolded Shouma, wagging his finger at her. "I want you to drink every drop too."

Himari allowed the milk to fall back to the tray, a slight frown of disappointment on her face. He didn't miss the way it turned quickly to a pointed glare as Kanba began to laugh. Shouma soon followed, knowing exactly what Kanba's sudden giggle fit was about and it wasn't long before both boys were clutching their stomachs, laughing like they hadn't allowed themselves to laugh in years.

He also didn't miss the way Himari watched the both of them, easing into one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen.

She picked up the milk, sucking some of it up through the straw. "I'm glad." She said softly, her eyes gentle and slowly gleaning over with tears. "I'm glad we can still laugh and have fun like this."

Silently, Kanba thanked whatever God responsible for the moment of normalcy before his world turned topsy-turvy once more.

Just for that moment, they were happy.

* * *

><p><em>At 17 years old, he thought he was lose her.<em>

* * *

><p>She had been dying. No matter how she tried to hide it, her spirit and life depleted a little more each day.<p>

And there was nothing they could do.

Now, there she lay, dead.

Gone.

Lost.

Forever.

He tried to act as if it wouldn't phase him and right now, it wasn't hard. He was numb, completely unbelieving of what lay in front of him.

_Himari._

He wished he was dead.

He would do anything, anything to bring her back.

His life. His heart. His soul.

It could all be hers, if it would bring her back!

_Himari..._

_"SEIZON SENRYAKU!"_

* * *

><p><em>At 17 years old, Kanba knew everything would never be the same.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Well, hopefully this did them justice! I had no idea when I started this series that I would grow to adore it as much as I do. Seriously, these two are amazing, I love how they are both willing to sacrifice themselves for each other, episode 18 definitely proved how devoted they were to one another.<em>

_I really hope they have a good (And happy, PLEASE be happy) ending to this series._


End file.
